


Breakfast on a Winter Morning

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: A software programmer, a commercial airline pilot, their corgi and breakfast on a snowy morning





	Breakfast on a Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some pure fluff with these two because I'm writing way too much angst lately. And Finn deserves to be loved and cherished.

The room is pitch black when he wakes, but Finn can hear the snuffling snores from Beebee in the foot end of the bed and the sound of Poe singing in the kitchen. Though he can't discern the individual words he knows from the cadence that it's Spanish and it's is very off key. He's in a very good mood then.

Finn smiles and buries deeper into the warmth of the blankets. He can't see why Poe wouldn't be, they both have the day off and last night was... nice.

His smile widens at the memory and he stretch lazily. He should get up and join Poe in the kitchen for breakfast, maybe after he can talk Poe into going back to bed again.

With a sleepy yawn Finn pushes back the covers and rolls out of the bed. Beebee gives an indignant sound, the way only a corgi can at having his sleep disturbed. Finn switches on the light, nearly knocking the tablet he had been reading on last night before Poe distracted him down on the floor, but he manages to catch it before it falls.

He wonders if he could stay here in the warm bed and read until Poe has breakfast ready, the article on the history of hexadecimal encryption he never got to finish and the allure of the warm bed nearly keeps him there. But Beebee's whuffle whine at the door and his own empty stomach propels him out.

"I'm coming buddy," he says, scratching Beebee on the head. "I'm sure we can find some breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen, though I suppose you want your morning trip outside first?"

Beebee whines happily and dances around Finn's feet as they both slip out into the apartment's tiny hallway. Quickly Finn slips on a coat and his feet into a pair of boots, before taking Beebee down the two flights of stairs and out into the back court.

When he opens the door his met with an icy gust of wind and a flurry of snow. Most of the court is covered in knee deep snow, though some early, kindly soul has cleared a path from the door and out the gate where the snow is only an inch or two deep.

The cold and the precipitation does nothing to deter Beebee who joyfully leaps outside and sniffs around.

"Oh, come on, buddy. Finish your business, I'm freezing here."

Beebee will not be rushed and continues to sniff at interesting smells.

As he waits Finn studies the falling snow, silently thanking his and Poe's foresight at finishing their shopping yesterday. While the forecast had promised snow, the amount is much more than anticipated and the thought of not having to go out at all today pleases him.

Finally, Beebee relieves himself up against a drainpipe and lopes inside again, shaking the snow off his fur, showering Finn in it.

"Thanks," Finn says sarcastically.

Beebee gives him a wide corgi grin.

Once back inside the warm apartment they're greeted by the smell of fried platains, tortillas, beans, eggs and coffee. Finn stomach growls, loudly enough this time that Beebee's ears pick up.

"Go on," he says, waving Beebee off towards the kitchen. "Poe has the food. I just need to go water a drainpipe of my own first."

The bathroom visit is as short as he can make it and when he steps into the kitchen two minutes later Poe is sliding the last of the platains on to a plate as he enters. Turning around he greets Finn with a wide smile.

"Good timing, breakfast is done," Poe says.

Finn steps up to him, gives him a hug and a kiss. 

"I always did have exquisite timing."

"You do. Would you mind pouring the coffee, I have my hands full here."

"Please tell me you made it strong."

"I always do. But how can you be tired after how you slept?"

Finn grabs the coffee pot and pours two cups, adding milk to Poe's and sugar to his own. Beebee is scarfing down the last remains in his bowl, before he trots off to the warm radiator beneath the window and curls up against it.

"You know I'm a slow starter no matter what," he says before turning to Poe with a shy half smile. "Though I did sleep very well, thanks to you."

Poe sends him a grin.

"No need to thank me, the pleasure was half mine."

Poe sets the plate with the fried platains on the decked kitchen table then pulls out the chair for Finn with an elaborate bow.

Chuckling and shaking his head Finn hands Poe his mug of coffee before sitting down.

Heaping food onto his plate, Finn takes a big mouthful of black beans and eggs with chirmol salsa. Chewing slowly, he relishes the rich tastes mixing.

"You know, you keep making breakfasts like this and you're going to end up with far more boyfriend on your hands."

Poe chuckles.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. Come on, I can't have you underfed, can I?"

"Well, I don't think I'm in any danger of getting scrawny any time soon."

"Good. Besides, I can't spoil you with meals when I'm off to distant lands, can I? Gotta make up when I got the chance."

"Speaking of your job, you think you're going to get more days off with this weather. I have heard the news but I'd imagine airlines are canceling flights. Any news on how long this'll last?"

"It should begin to fade in a few hours, but it'll keep snowing on-off for the next two days. But if they can keep the runway clear and ice off the wings I'll be off again in two days as planned. Then all you have are those dry, nerdy programming colleagues of yours to keep you company."

"I'll try not to languish in solitude then," Finn answers with a hint of sarcasm. "Though I suppose between Beebee, Jess and Karé down at the bookshop I'll somehow manage."

"Touché."

"Oh, and Rey should be getting back tomorrow from London if the flight isn't canceled. She can keep me company too," Finn goes on with a too bright voice.

Poe laughs and holds up his hands in surrender.

"I yield. Please. You do indeed have friends that aren't dry, nerdy programmers."

"I don't know why you think all software programmers are dry nerds. I mean, have you met me?"

"You're the exception to the rule."

"Actually, I am the rule and I'm taking you to the next office party just to prove it. And no flying to Dubai or wherever just to get out of this."

"Okay, I'll come. If for no other reason than to watch a bunch of nerds get drunk."

Finn playfully kicks out after Poe's ankles under the table.

"Now that that is settled," Finn says after another mouthful of food. Any plans for today?"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Finn sends Poe a glance that clearly says 'are you kidding me?'.

"Have you seen the snow outside? Have the snowplow even been past here recently?"

"Okay, no walks. What then?"

"We could go back to bed? Read to each other until lunch? Then... who knows? I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Sound like a date."

"If you want it to be," Finn grins.

Poe shoots him an exasperated look.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" he says.

"Of you?" Finn says, looking Poe straight in the eye. "Never."

Poe snorts, shaking his head.

"You're making me blush like a maiden here."

"Because I tell you I love and want you in every way?"

Poe's face grows more serious.

"You mean that."

Finn puts down his fork and looks at Poe.

"Of course. I thought you knew that I did."

Poe lets out a huffing breath.

"Yes, but the way you just said it I now  _know_  know. If that makes sense?"

Finn nods.

"It does. A lot." He takes a bite of the eggs and chews. "Do you know when it was for me?"

Poe shakes his head.

"When you asked me to move in. I know what it meant to you to share your living space with someone again, permanently. That was when I  _knew_."

Poe gives him the oddest look before leaning closer and kissing Finn's cheek.

"I love you," he murmurs against Finn's skin.

Finn turns his head so their lips meet and kiss him thoroughly.

"I love you too," he says when he lets go.

They finish eating in comfortable silence.

Finn clears the table when they're done. Poe begins to help but Finn waves him off.

"Come on, you cooked. I can do the dishes."

Finn sees that flash of stubbornness in Poe's eyes that usually heralds the beginning of an argument, so it surprises him when it immediately fades and Poe flashes him a smile, drops a kiss on his cheek and says, "Okay," before disappearing out of the kitchen leaving Finn to clean up.

Not that that is a hard task, Poe is a very tidy cook.

He rinses off the plates, cutlery and glasses before putting them in the dishwasher. The pans he leaves soaking in the sink and grabs a wet dishrag to wipe down the counter and table.

He finishes cleaning the pans and dries them before putting them back in the cupboard.

Satisfied that the kitchen is in order again, he switches off the lights and returns to the bedroom.

The lights are off in that room too, but the curtains are open and the rays of the sun, now well above the horizon, gives the room a liminal feeling. 

Poe is sitting on the bed when Finn comes in and he sees Poe close his hand reflexively and stuff it in his pocket.

Finn frowns, but before he can speak Poe stands, a warm smile on his face.

"Dance with me?" he asks, turning on the radio.

It's an upbeat pop song that Finn can't for the life of him recall the name of that blares out of the speakers. 

Laughing he lets Poe take his hand and twirl him through the room. The next one is slower and he pulls Poe closer, putting his arms around his neck as they gently sway in time to the music and Poe sings softly in his ear along with the tune.

 _Last dance_    
_Last ch_ _ance for love_    
_Yes, it's my last chance_    
_For romance tonight_    
_I_ _need you by me_    
_Beside me, to guide me_    
_To hold me, to scold m_ e

Though the song continues Poe stops and lets go of Finn, taking a step back. He looks at him, his face serious.

"Poe?"

Poe takes Finn's hands in his own.

"Finn, I-" he huffs and shakes his head. "I've rehearsed what I was going to say so many times and now I can't remember a single word."

Chuckling softly, Poe puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a plain, white gold, ring. Playing with it he starts talking again.

"This engagement ring has been in my family for generations. It is passed on to the oldest son when he becomes old enough to marry. My mother gave it to me when I turned eighteen though both she and my dad already knew that I couldn't get married by the laws of this country." 

He looks up at Finn.

"They still wanted me to have it and well, the laws have changed since."

"Poe, what are you trying to say?"

Poe exhales loudly and drops down on one knee, taking Finn's right hand in his.

"Finn, will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"

"I-" Finn's voice breaks and he can feel happy tears sting his eyes. "Yes, yes I will."

Poe slides the ring onto one of Finn's fingers, a wide smile on his face. Finn can feel how his heart is racing. On one side he had not expected this, not at all, not right now anyway. But on the other hand, nothing has ever felt so  _right_ in his life.

"Now get off the floor, you look ridiculous and you can't kiss me from down there."

Poe gets back on his feet, his grin turning cheeky.

"You weren't complaining about my kissing skills 'down there' last night."

Finn grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him close so they're nose to nose, laughing.

"Oh, I have no complaints at all, but right now I want a proper kiss. You seem hell bent on doing this the old-fashioned way, well then let's do it properly all the way."

"I can get behind that."

Poe wraps his arms around Finn's waist and kiss him passionately. Finn cups Poe's face and kisses him back with equal fervor. Slowly the kiss peters out, becoming small pecks and nibbled lips, before ending entirely.

"So," Finn says, a little breathless from the kiss. "Do we call our families and tell them we're getting hitched?"

He feels giddy at the thought of telling his parents and sisters that he's marrying Poe.

"Later?" 

Poe runs a finger along the front of Finn's shirt, a nervous tick he has that Finn long ago learned to recognize. Maybe he's feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment, Finn knows he is. 

"The news can keep a bit," Poe goes on. "And I did promise to read to you, didn't I?"

"Mmmm, you did."

So maybe it is stalling, but Finn doesn't mind. A few hours won't make a difference and having that time, just him and Poe and no one else makes his heart leap in his chest.

There's a whoofle whine from the other side of the bedroom door and they both chuckle. Well, him and Poe and Beebee.

"Sounds like Beebee wants to join us," Poe says.

"He can be the foot warmer then," Finn laughs. "I'll go get us a book."

When he opens the door, Beebee zooms right past him and as he walks into the living room he can hear Poe's, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?", behind him.

He has always been more of a cat than dog person himself, but he adores Beebee. Not least because if the overexcitable corgi hadn't knocked Finn over that day four years ago, he and Poe would never have met. Brushing his fingers over the ring now on his hand Finn smiles, marveling at how much that one chance encounter had changed his life from the painfully single and too stressed out software programmer who was questioning all his life's choices that he had been then. Between changing jobs and getting together with Poe his life had improved immensely.

He looks down at the ring. And now this.

"Hey," Poe says, stepping up behind him and pulling him into a hug. "No woolgathering. Beebee is getting lonely."

"And you?" Finn turns his head so he can see Poe.

"A little lonely perhaps."

"Sorry, I just can't fully wrap my mind around this." He holds up his ring hand.

"That I want to marry you?"

"No it's-" Finn turns around in Poe's arms to fully face him. "I'm just so happy that we met. And that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Poe smiles that half shy, half adoring smile he has.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me," Poe says. "After I lost Keeran it wasn't that I thought I'd never love again, but that I'd never find anyone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But then there was you. I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive that I get to love you, be loved by you and have you in my life. And I want to tell you that every single day for as long as we both live."

Poe presses a soft kiss against Finn's lips.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Finn says softly and kisses him back. "Come on, let's get a book and get back to bed. I want to cuddle with you and read."

Poe waves him off in the direction of the bookshelves.

"Robin Hood again?" he asks when he sees Finn's choice.

"Hey, you never outgrow a story of a bunch of forest-based guerillas fighting against greedy, evil nobles."

"Not sure that was what the authors intended, buddy."

"Haven't you ever noticed that every single person who's good is either a commoner or a noble who's given away their wealth? Only evil people have money. That is, they do until Robin and his people steal it."

"I never took Robin Hood for social commentary," Poe laughs.

Finn flops down on the bed, crawls under the blankets and tugs his feet under the snoozing Beebee.

"Turned  _me_ into a radical at five years old," Finn counters

Poe climbs into bed beside him and Finn curls up against his side, resting his head on Poe's shoulder.

"I wanted to be him when I grew up," he goes on.

"You mean live in the forest, lead a band of anti-capitalist guerillas and woo lady Marion?"

"Two out of three, I had more of a thing for Little John. Never understood why he and Robin didn't elope together, I would have had I been Robin."

"Sorry that you had to shorten your expectations," Poe returns drily, moving a hand over the top of his own head.

Finn punches him lightly.

"It wasn't his size that was the attraction, it was his loyalty and kind heart." Finn puts a hand on Poe's cheek and turns his head so they're looking straight at each other. "And you can more than compete there."

A noticeable blush spread on Poe's cheeks and he looks away flustered.

"Come on, settle down so I can read to you."

"Okay."

Finn wraps one arm around Poe's chest and closes his eyes.

The world is quiet outside, muffled by the thick snowfall, and in the bed rooms the only noises are Beebee's occasional snuffle and Poe's voice as he read aloud, with Finn lying close against him, a warm smile on his face.

Here, in these moments, with his fiancé and their dog, Finn has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me [on tumblr](http://kyberfox.tumblr.com) if you don't want to do it here.


End file.
